300heroesvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Cu Chulainn
'Abilities' ---- Battle Continuation Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'The longer Cu Chulainn enters the combat, the higher his Attack Speed, Magic Resist and Armor increase. **At Level 1: While within combat, Cu Chulainn continuously gains a stack that increases 2% Attack Speed, 3 Magic Resist and 3 Armor, maximum at 10 stacks. **At Level 6: While within combat, Cu Chulainn continuously gains a stack that increases 3% Attack Speed, 4 Magic Resist and 4 Armor, maximum at 10 stacks. **At Level 11: While within combat, Cu Chulainn continuously gains a stack that increases 4% Attack Speed, 5 Magic Resist and 5 Armor, maximum at 10 stacks. **At Level 16: While within combat, Cu Chulainn continuously gains a stack that increases 5% Attack Speed, 6 Magic Resist and 6 Armor, maximum at 10 stacks. ---- 'Rune Magic Q' 'Cost:' ''20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 Mana '''Cooldown: '''18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds *''Passive - ''Upon hitting enemies with rune magic from this skill, the skill applies Rune mark on them for 3 seconds. Each time Cu Chulainn deals damage on an enemy that has Rune mark, Cu Chulainn reduces the cooldown on all of his basic skills by 1 second. *''Active - ''Cu Chulainn uses rune magic to inflict 40/80/120/160/200 + AD physical damage to all enemy heroes within targeted area and strengthens himself by modifying his basic attacks to deal area damage (AoE) for 6 seconds. ---- Disengage W Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''20 seconds *''Passive - ''When casting a skill, Cu Chulainn reduces the cooldown on all of his basic skills (except the skill that triggers this effect) by 2 seconds. *''Active - ''Reduces damage Cu Chulainn taken by 12%/14%/16%/18%/20% for 5 seconds. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death E Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana '''Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *''Active - ''Cu Chulainn quickly rushes toward the targeted enemy before stabbing the enemy's heart, dealing 50/80/110/140/170 + AD physical damage to the target and all enemies Cu Chulainn dashes through, imprisoning them for 1 second and reducing their Armor and Magic Resist by 10/15/20/25/30 for 2.5 seconds. Killing enemy units with this skill will reset the cooldown of this skill and restore 10 Mana to Cu Chulainn (using this skill on the targets with Rune mark will also reset the cooldown of this skill, but it will consume the Rune mark on the target). ---- Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death R Cost: 100 Mana '''Cooldown: '''120 / 100 /80 seconds *''Active - ''Cu Chulainn throws a long-range strike to the targeted area, creating a devastating blast that deals 60/80/100 + AD physical damage per hit to all enemies within the area for 3 seconds with a total of 7 consecutive hits (1 hit every 0.5 seconds). Each hit from this skill increases damage dealt by all remaining subsequent hits by 10%. ---- 'Skins' ----